The World Union
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The World Union(the WU) is an economical union and, to a lesser extent, political and military alliance founded by Jessjohnesik in the RolePlaying thread NS Hetalia. It is the second most economically strong and powerful entity after the much older and stronger GUE. Write the first section of your page here. The following formatting isn't suited for this site, it is suited for Nation States. This may or may not be edited at a later date. spoileralign=centerAttention! imghttp://i.imgur.com/lGuGpCl.jpg[/img] size=85Official WU flag/size = http://i.imgur.com/MzLnB35.jpg Extent of the WU(outdated)/url/align The World Union (WU), is an economical and political union of 27 member states, at least 24 of which are considered fully sovereign. The WU operates through a system of supranational independent institutions and intergovernmental negotiated decisions by the member states. ubInstitutions of the WU include:/b/u bEconomics:/b The World Trade Organisation (WTO), the International Monetary Fund (IMF), WU Currency Exchange Operations(WUCEO) and the World Bank (WB). bTourism:/b The International Public Air Space and Airports Organisation (IPASAO) and the International Tourist Organisation (ITO). bScience:/b The World Science Institution (WSI) and the International Space Agency (ISA). bHealth:/b The World Health Organisation (WHO). bAdministration:/b The World Union Council (WUC), Court of Justice of the WU, the WU commission and the WU Parliament. bEcology:/b World Union Protection of the Environment and Biodiversity of Member States (WUPEBMS). Nations can choose to be part of one of the organisations without accepting all of them and yet they are still considered to be part of the WU. Official currency of the WU is the Wœru(₩), adopted by 7(6fully sovereign) member states. It is the equivalent of approximately €1.75. = http://i.imgur.com/R1DYmrl.jpgLargest Trading Parteners within and outside of the WU, by amount of trade and contribution/url Meanwhile the bPearl Committee/b, made in honour of Isabella Pearl, one of the greatest minds of Jessjohnesik, has been formed. It is made to pay scientists and other people from different background from any nation the money and a title they deserve. The prize include the Pearl Prize, a golden round prize with the person's bust in it as well as 1'000'000 Wœrus. A winner is chosen for each category every half a year. These are the Pearl Committee categories: Physics Chemistry Biology and Physiology/Medecine Economics Literature Art Music Mathematics Technology and Engineering Computing buWSI/ISA cost cover up:/u/b Sauritican: 25.25% Jessjohnesik: 19% Eaglleia: 18.25% Lancearc: 18.25% Ceasario: 3.75% Tsuyoi Tekikoku: 3% Chedestan: 3% Bezombia: 3% Polarian Empire: 2% The Grey Wolf: 2% HorusLand: 0.5% Black Russia: 0.5% Other resources: 1.5% buMembers of the WU:/u/b Jessjohnesik (Developed economy- 9th largest) Eaglleia (Developed economy- largest, superpower) Lancearc (Developed economy- 2nd largest, superpower) Sauritican (Developed economy- 4th largest) Ceasario (Developed economy) Polarian Empire (Developing economy) Pacifica Federation (Developed economy- 8th largest) Sulawesi (Developed economy) The New Lowlands (Developing economy) Themiclesia (Semi-developed economy) Vesperian Republic (Developed economy) The Grey Wolf (Developed economy- 7th largest)* Tsuyoi Tekikoku (Semi-developed economi) The Netherlands (Semi-developed economy) Takalistan (Developed economy) HorusLand (Developing economy) Norvania Isles (Not fully sovereign) Chedestan (Developed economy- 10th largest) Black Russia (Developed economy) Ecuador (Developing economy) Britanic (Developing economy) Benomia (Developed economy- 5th largest, superpower) Jessjohnesikan Philippines (State of Jessjohnesik) Falconmont (Semi-developed economy) Weimar (Semi-Developed economy) Denmark(autonomous state of Verdum) (Developed economy) Daxe (Developed economy) Chile (State of Jessjohnesik) *Has been divided into smaller states/disputed economic and political status buWœru Zone:/u/b Jessjohnesik HorusLand Ceasario Netherlands Denmark Ecuador Jessjohnesikan Philippines Jessjohnesikan Chile ubWU Currency Exchange:/u/b £1 GBP = 1.19€ EUR 1€ EUR= £0.84 GBP 1€ EUR=1.42$ AUD 1€ EUR= 1.35$ USD The Wœru(₩)= €1.75- Vesperian Dollar= €0.78 - Airgead= €0.73~ Ven= €1.12^ Eglot= €1.84- CED= €0.86- £TM= €194.23- Dino Credit= €1.48- Zagri= €0.56-/* The Curona= €0.44^ Bayan Peso= €1.17^ Lira TG= €0.46- Skygen= €0.12^ Danish Krone= €0.13-/* EC Kuito= €0.11-/* C Münze= €0.36^/* AWA= €0.11^ IA= €0.14^ iLegend:/i ^ on the rise - the same ~ falling * debatable currency/officially changed/lesser dual currency/etc iCountries:/i The Wœru(₩)- WU: Jessjohnesik, Ceasario, HorusLand, Netherlands, Denmark, Ecuador, Jessjohnesikan Philippines, Jessjohnesikan Chile Vesperian Dollar- Vesperian Republic Airgead- The Grey Wolf Ven- Bezombia Eglot- Eaglleia CED- Chedestan £TM- Themiclesia Dino Credit- Sauritican Zagri- HorusLand The Curona- Verdum Bayan Peso- Asigna Lira TG- South and North Terragrigia Danish Krone- Denmark(replaced with Wœru) EC Kito- Ecuador(replaced with Wœru) C Münze- Ceasario Skygen- Tsuyoi Tekikoku AWA- Afrika Wolf IA- Ireland Grey Wolf bHead of the WU:/b Margaret Chan bDe facto Capitals of the WU:/b London and Amsterdam buLocations of facilities:/u/b WU Headquarters - London, Amsterdam. WSI Centre for Physics and Astronomy - London. WSI Centre for Biology and Medecine - Sydney. WSI Centre for Chemistry and Geology - Melbourne. ISA Centre for Physics - Dubai, Barcelona, San Francisco. ISA Centre for Astrobiology - Adelaide, Edinburgh, Seattle. ISA Observatories - Galápagos, New Caledonia, Hawaii. World Bank Centre - Malé, The Maldives; Gregoria and Hadibu, Ceasario; King Island, Ceasario; Geneva, Daxe. World Bank offshoots - London, Perth, Brisbane, Manama, Jakarta, Singapore, Los Angeles, New York, Manila. WU Stock Market - London, Los Angeles, Sydney, Dubai, Manama, New York. WTO Centre - London, Amsterdam. IMF Centre - New Delhi, Los Angeles. Human Rights Court - Bucuresti, HorusLand. Court of Justice - Kiev, Black Russia. Agricultural Centre - Astana, Chedestan; Kiev, Black Russia. International Court of Justice - Amsterdam, Netherlands. Treaty Ground - Amsterdam, Netherlands. WUCPEB(WU Centre for the Protection of the Environment and Biodiversity): Braşov and Amsterdam(Europe); Quito and Recifé(South America); San Jose and Vancouver(North America); Casablanca and Alexandria(Africa); Madras, Astana and Bangkok(Asia); Cairns and New Caledonia(Oceania/Pacific); Jessjohnesikan International Polar Research Station(Antarctica). WUCPEB Special Research Stations: Amazon Region Research Centre WHO Centre - London. Large Hadron Collider - Alice Springs. WU Centres - London, Quito, Santiago, Amsterdam, Copenhagen, Odessa, Dubai, Los Angeles, Canberra, New Delhi, Jakarta, Perth. ubGeography/u/b North America: Sauritican, Falconmont, Weimar, Themiclesia, Eaglleia, Polarian Empire South America: Ecuador, Eaglleia, Chedestan, Jessjohnesik Oceania Pacific: Jessjohnesik, Eaglleia North Africa: The Grey Wolf, Eaglleia, Lancearc Middle East: Lancearc, Takalistan South and South East Asia: Takalistan, Eaglleia, Jessjohnesik, Bezombia, Pacifica Federation Far East Asia: Tsuyoi Tekikoku, Polarian Empire Western Europe: Ceasario, Norvania Isles, Eaglleia, The Grey Wolf, Netherlands, Daxe, Weimar, Norwegian Lancearc, Autonomous Verdumiac State of Denmark(AVSoD) Eastern Europe: HorusLand, Black Russia, Chedestan biResources, trade and export of Member States(unfinished)/i/b Jessjohnesik: Bauxite, Copper, Diamonds, Gold, Iron Ore, crude oil and petroleum, Medicaments, Manganese, Nickel, Machinery, Platinum-Group Elements, Thorium, Uranium, Zinc-Lead-Silver, meat, wool, wheat, wine, alcoholic beverages, dairy products, tourism, consumer cars, consumer electronics, logs, palm oil, coffee, cocoa, crayfish, prawns, Aluminium, liquified hydrocarbons, cement, textiles, fruit, fish products, paper, pulp, chemicals, lithium, Business Eaglleia: Lancearc: Oil and gas, Sauritican: Ceasario: Banking, Business, Oil Polarian Empire Pacifica Federation Queendom Sulawesi The New Lowlands Themiclesia Vesperian Republic The Grey Wolf: Oil, Machinery, weaponry, food products Tsuyoi Tekikoku The Netherlands: machinery and equipment, chemicals, fuels, foodstuffs, clothes, Business, consumer cars, consumer electronics, shipping Takalistan HorusLand Norvania Isles: Wool Chedestan Black Russia: Food Products, Fuel and Petroleum products, ferrous metals, chemicals, machinery and transport equipment, coal, textiles, mineral products, business Ecuador: Petroleum, bananas, cut flowers, shrimp, cacao, coffee, wood, fish, Business, molluscs, finished cotton Britanic Benomia Falconmont Weimar: Autonomous Verdumiac State of Denmark Daxe /spoiler